One party leads to chaos
by Astrial Assailant
Summary: Courtney and her friends travel to Atlantic City to see a concert. What drama and events will happen? Will Courtney finally tell Duncan that their relationship should go beyond friends or will a particular geek ruin everything? Rated M for teenage stuff!
1. Gettin ready

**Hey DuncanxCourtney fans! The name's Riivah and I just want to see how writing in the TDI section is. I may not be all that, but hey, I can try! So let's begin shall we?**

The tan skinned teen applied the right amount of shiny pink lip gloss to her mouth. Her eyes were a midnight color and her eye shadow was black also but not too dark. Those puffy cheeks had pink blush added to them for more pizzazz. After looking at herself in the mirror one more time she was ready to go.

"How do I look Bridge?" she asked her female companion who lay restlessly on the circular blue bed.

Bridgette shot up and turned around towards the mirror. Courtney made a pose and Bridgette grinned hugging the fluffy pillow to her chest.

"With that on Court, I think the guys would mistake you for one of the Hooter girls," Bridgette giggled.

Courtney frowned and turned back to her tall mirror. She didn't understand why Bridgette would say such a rude comment. All she wore was a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, a red and white striped tube top, and red and white high top converse sneakers! Nothing she wore screamed slut or skank at all. But then again, her cleavage needed to be adjusted before they spilled out of her top… and her pants were a little tough to get into… AND her silver hoop earrings were bigger than Bridgette's bangles.

She knitted her eyebrows together and turned on her side to look at her figure.

"Really?" Courtney asked feeling a bit self conscience. "Maybe I should just wear that summer dress instead."

"NO! I mean, uh nah, you look fine Court!" Bridgette said nervously. It took Courtney almost three hours to fix her hair, makeup, find the right outfit and even the right non-fake pair of earrings! If they didn't run their skinny asses outside they'd surely miss the concert.

Bridgette did NOT want to keep Geoff waiting.

"Are you sure Bridge?"

"Yes yes, now come on! We gotta catch the bus or else we'll be late as hell," Bridgette sat up and pulled Courtney by her forearm. Courtney pouted and dragged her keys along just in case Bridgette remembers that she had a car.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Once they made it outside, a car was already waiting in the driveway. Bridgette fixed her black vest and unbuttoned one button on her purple collar Aero shirt. Courtney raised an eyebrow at her and focused her gaze at the red 2010 Lexus convertible. She rolled her eyes angrily and she had a feeling who was in that car.

"Courtney does my hair look okay?" Bridge asked lowly as they walked to the car.

Courtney looked at the blonde girl and moved a strand of hair away from her lips. She looked fine enough to impress. Her matching black skinny jeans were fitting perfectly, despite her lack of a butt. Bridgette's hair was straight, but a really high pump to add something new.

"Uh huh," Courtney said opening the back door. When she did, loud rock music escaped into the quiet neighbor hood. Lights from houses turned on and some people yelled out of their windows. Courtney cleared her throat and tried to hurry up and get inside the noisy car.

The interior was black with speakers almost everywhere. The windows were tinted great for the things that always occurred in this car. Courtney realized that she was sitting on something… or someone. She turned her head quickly and gasped at who she was sitting on.

"Oh yea Court, just make some other noises and I'll be one happy man," the non deep voice said with a chuckle.

"Shut up Harold!" Courtney hissed and scooted over next to him. "What the fuck is he doing here Geoff?"

Geoff turned around so he could back out of the driveway. His blue eyes twinkled and he let out a laugh. Once the road was clear he was speeding down the streets passing all of the huge rich houses.

"Well, the boy wanted to come, so I picked him up from his house." Geoff turned the station on the radio and kissed Bridgette quickly. "Hmm, somebody looks sexy tonight."

"Make that two some-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," Courtney warned glaring at the hideous teenager. Today he wore baggy jeans with an orange Polo shirt. He was in need of a good shave, but maybe tonight he would get lucky.

SIKE!

"So Geoff who else are we picking up again?" Harold asked fixing his glasses.

Geoff looked into his rearview mirror and grinned. "Let's see, we need to get DJ, Trent, LeShawna, Katie, Cody, Noah…"

"Oh HELL no!" Bridgette yelled throwing her hands up. "All those people can't fit in here!"

Courtney and Bridgette had their usual bitch fit when something wasn't going their way. Every time Geoff said that this amount of people was coming in the car, the girls would never realize that he was joking. Harold on the other hand couldn't help but look down Courtney's shirt every once in a while. His eyes would glue to that spot and he would groan inside of his mouth. But just thinking about such round… delicious boobies made him go insane.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Courtney's sharp voice caused Harold to look up at her face.

"Oh um, it's nothing…" Harold said nervously.

"Geoff get your horny friend!"

"No worries… your best friend will beat the living shit out of him." Geoff winked and sped up.

Courtney stared at her fingers trying not to blush. She knew exactly who he was talking about, and she was glad she decided to wear this attire tonight. Just thinking about his lovely teal eyes made her heart race. He never asked her out, nor did she think that they would handle a relationship. It was easier for them to just mess around but not actually get too out of control. Every time he had a girlfriend she would try not to care… but deep down inside she was heartbroken.

Bridgette turned around to the back and frowned at Harold gaze and Courtney's sudden silence.

"You okay back there?"

"I'm good!" Harold said winking at Bridgette.

Geoff cleared his throat and glared at Harold. "No winking at my Bridge or else your ass is gonna have to walk to the Borgata!"

Courtney's head snapped up and she looked at the two blondes who sat in the front. "Borgata! Wait I didn't know we was going to Atlantic City! That's gonna take forever!"

Geoff and Bridgette laughed and turned up the loud rock music.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

After picking up DJ and Katie, the back of the car was becoming unbearable. Even though Katie sat on DJ's lap, Courtney had to keep her head out the window before she threw up. It was summer vacation and everybody was in New York or somewhere in Philly. Courtney and everyone else who was in the car lived in New York. The only person left who had to be picked up was the only boy who made her blush like a tomato. He didn't live too far from 137th street in Harlem, but she didn't know how much longer she would last bunched up in the car.

"Fucking traffic," Geoff mumbled under his breath.

Courtney groaned and was on the verge of passing out until they drove up to a large apartment building. She cocked her head and wondered if this is where he lived. Sure enough, a teen in a black shirt, dark jeans with chains almost everywhere, black and green converse and his signature Mohawk with piercings. Geoff rolled down his window and smiled.

"Get in dude, your best friend is right behind me."

Duncan smirked and pulled open the door causing Courtney to fall out and onto the cement ground. DJ, Katie, Bridge and Geoff all laughed and Harold just rolled his eyes. Courtney picked herself up and picked out all of the pebbles that stuck in her arm. She glared at Duncan and he only pulled her in for a hug.

"I missed ya princess," he whispered in her ear seductively. She twitched and rolled her eyes.

"Just get in the car you Ogre." Courtney said stepping aside.

Duncan smirked and sat down next to DJ and Katie. Harold was the only stupid one to say hi, and Duncan flipped him off. Courtney sighed and sat on Duncan's lap. DJ gave him a slight thumb up and Duncan grinned. So after they were settled in the back seats, Geoff didn't hesitate to drive off and go the only way he knew how to get back on the high way. It was going to be a long trip, but it was only 7:30pm and the concert didn't start until midnight.

"Man I'm hungry," Katie said rubbing her stomach.

"Okay then, what ya want to eat?" Geoff said looking in the mirror.

"I want Dunkin' Donuts!" Harold said loudly.

"Man, who fucking eats donuts at this time for dinner?" DJ said shaking his head.

"Exactly, I want Mickey D's." Bridgette said giving puppy eyes to Geoff.

"Naw that shit is getting old… how about Taco Bell?" Katie suggested leaning back into DJ's chest.

Everybody made gagging sounds and laughed.

"Yea, eat that if you wanna get some retarded disease," Courtney said. "What about Burger King?"

Harold's ears pearked up and he looked at Courtney. "Do you know what those things do to your thighs?"

Duncan took that opportunity to rub his hands along Courtney's thighs and he watched her shiver. Her thighs weren't too think, or too skinny for that matter. He always liked that about her, well besides her personality. Duncan knew how much Harold liked Courtney, so he always did things to her that pissed him off.

"Well, thank god she eats there twenty-four seven," Duncan laughed highfiving DJ.

Harold narrowed his eyes and Duncan grinned more. He pulled Courtney further back and hugged her tightly. He nuzzled his head into her back and she smirked.

"Something funny?" Bridge asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's just that Duncan's belt is sticking me, and I never knew how BIG it was," Courtney giggled.

Everyone else in the car (excluding Harold) laughed at how embarrassed Duncan got. He tried to fake it, but he just started chuckling nervously.

They all rode in silence for a while, just relaxing with the roof finally down. The city's lights were amazing to Courtney. She never really came down to New York she'd stay in Canada for most of her summer vacation. But this year, Bridgette forced Courtney to stay with her and enjoy 'life'. Courtney had to admit, being with Bridge was really fun. They went shopping, to Coney Island, Central Park to watch a free Keri Hilson concert… it was just loads of fun. Then, being able to see Duncan almost everyday was her life long dream.

They always hung out. Back at TDI Courtney acted like a real bitch, but he had changed her. Duncan taught her how to lighten up and laugh a little. Now, Courtney dressed a lot different, talked different, and she even had boyfriends! Her parents never approved of any of them, but she didn't give a fuck. She was seventeen now, in one more year she would be out of that house! Everyone already talked about what universities they were going to. When she asked Duncan she was almost heartbroken.

He was going to collage and all, but he was going to California State University, and she was going to Yale! Their friendship was going to end soon… and she wanted to show him that she really loved him.

Courtney took Duncan's chin in her freshly done hand and she made him look at her. He grinned and stared into her onyx eyes with his teal ones .Their lips locked in a sweet, blissful kiss. Of course he took it as a normal sexy one. But each time their lips touched Courtney wondered if he felt the same way as her…

**Aww, how sweet… I think? Lol, review everybody =]!**


	2. Fuck, it's the Crazies!

**Omigosh! Five reviews in what, one day? Man the TDI section rocks! Okay, enough talking… let's begin!**

**Please read, review and Enjoy!**

"What the fuck you mean there ain't no more Cinnamon Buns?" Katie hissed at the cashier. Katie wasn't very happy and neither were the hungry customers behind her. All of this yelling and cussing was becoming unbearable at Starbucks.

The party goers were stationed at a rest area halfway before the reached New Jersey's exit 4. They were supposed to get off there to find Atlantic City easier, but from Katie's angry rampage the might just go to jail instead.

"Look Miss, I'm as tired as you are but there is not anymore Cinnamon Buns baked yet. Now please go to the KFC right next to this stand or Taco Bell. You're holding up the line!" the angry elderly woman said with a frown. Katie narrowed her eyes at her and slammed her fist on the counter.

"You think that just 'cause I'm black I gotta go eat at KFC?"

The woman's tired green eyes widened and she held her hands up. "No! N-not at all Miss-"

Katie growled and tried to leap over the counter before two muscular hands grabbed her slim waist. DJ threw her over his shoulder and walked away from the counter leaving Katie screaming and kicking. He knew not to let her drink anymore Bud Lights. After all, she did consume about six of them already.

Back at the car, everyone had gotten what the wanted (except Katie and Duncan for he was still in the restroom) and Geoff was just filling up the gas tank before they took off once again. Courtney was still drinking with Bridgette right outside of the car and they were WASTED. Courtney's tube top was close to exposing her chest, and Bridge was bumping into almost everything. Harold was still in the car, but he noticed how the girls were acting and he took advantage of it.

He got out and walked around to Courtney and Bridgette. The two girls were too busy laughing to even notice his presence. After he cleared his throat the two females looked at him and gasped.

"Holy shit what the fuck is that thing," Courtney asked Bridgette while taking another swig of her drink.

"I am your boyfriend Court, how could you forget!" Harold said lying his ass off.

But the two girls didn't even hear what he had said because a horn honked not too far from them. Bridge squinted her eyes and put a finger to her lips then screamed.

"Yoooo that thing is from the fucking Crazies man!" Bridgette grabbed Courtney by her shoulders with such force; both drunken girls almost fell onto the cement at Shells Gas Station. Bridgette's puke-like pupils went in and out freakishly. "Do you know what this means? We gotta get outta here!" Bridgette screamed and ran for her blonde life.

Courtney eyes Harold when he put his hand on her shoulder and she screamed, kicked him in his softest area, and ran behind Bridge. They both screamed, "THE CRAZIES ARE HERE!" and ran around.

The orange headed boy lay on the ground holding his dear friend tightly. That was the dumbest thing he had ever done, but it was worth it…

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

When they were back on the road, everyone was singing like idiot despite how much or a headache they all had. The roof was still down and the cold air smacked into their faces like a normal human one. Courtney and Katie just made out with their men, leaving Harold feeling left out. Courtney released Duncan's lips and smiled at him lovingly.

"I love you so much Duncan," Courtney said sincerely.

His teal eyes opened widely and he smirked nervously.

"Princess here seemed to have drunk too much." He laughed at her confused face.

Always like Duncan. Every time Courtney said those words, he took it as a joke. They both knew that they couldn't handle a relationship because… well Duncan wasn't a real relationship type of guy. Sure he had many girlfriends, but what usually happened was he would cheat on them. It's hard to have so many sexy girls begging for you to fuck their brains out and deny them.

But the main reason was because of his relationship with Courtney. Just thinking about it made his mind reel back to the end of Total Drama World Tour…

***~Flashback~***

"Why Duncan? Why the fuck would you kiss Gwen when you claimed that you loved me!" Courtney screamed throwing her lamp near his head. Duncan stepped away from the wall and walked up to her.

"Princess, I swear it was an-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. I fucking saw you making out with her!" Courtney covered her face with her hands and began to walk away from her cluttered room.

Duncan couldn't let their relationship or friendship end like that. He loved her with all his heart… well did he? He pulled her arm and made her look him in the eyes. Hey onyx ones were moist and sparkly while his teal ones were hard and saddened.

"I do… l-l-l…" he couldn't make himself say those words. Somewhere in his mind he knew he didn't love Courtney but he cared for her a lot.

"No you don't!" Courtney pulled her arm away from his iron grip and rubbed her wrist. "You never did huh? I was just another girl wanting you to fuck them. I hate you and Gwen. Both of you should burn in FUCKING HELL!" At that, the cappuccino girl stormed away from the room leaving Duncan dumfounded, angry, hurt and most importantly heartbroken.

***~ End of Flashback~***

Duncan shook his head to get rid of the horrible memory. His princess had never snapped at him like that before, but she did have a point. Gwen, oh that girl was always making him fall in love with her. Maybe not love, but he liked her a lot. Hell she was his girlfriend for that matter. But he didn't let Courtney know… god if she knew… he just couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

"Hey! No sleeping!" Geoff said loud enough to wake Courtney from her slumber.

"Yeah, let's play a game!" Katie said moving her lips from DJ's.

"Okay then, let's see… Duncan when was the last time you fucked a girl?" Geoff said putting the roof back up.

Duncan grinned and looked down a Courtney who was now wide awake. "Hmm, I'd say… yesterday?"

Everyone laughed except for Harold.

"Ooh ooh my turn! Bridge, when was the last time you got into a fight?" Katie asked.

"Yesterday."

"Why?"

"Well, my other friend wanted to step on my brand new white Polo's so I fucked that bitch up." Bridgette cracked her knuckles to add some effect.

DJ rolled his eyes and looked at Harold. "When was the last time you had a girl?"

The car was silent as they all stared at the acne-stricken boy. He bit his lip and looked from one set of amused eyes to another.

'If I say never, they'll surely think I'm a geek!' Harold thought.

"A month ago," he lied.

"Her name?" Courtney asked raising an eyebrow.

"P-Paulina…"

"LIAR!" Duncan laughed aloud with everyone else.

"Like you ever had a girlfriend! Do you even have one now?" Harold grinned already knowing the answer.

Harold had heard Gwen talking about going to meet Duncan one day for their first date, and ever since he hadn't heard anything about them breaking up.

The car went silent for they all knew about his relationship with Gwen. Courtney was the only one who seemed energetic enough to ask the question again.

"Do you Duncan?" Her onyx eyes became watery.

Duncan was officially screwed!

**Kinda short, yes I know. But, I promise to make longer chapters! Keep reviewing everyone =]!**


	3. Found Out

**Hey all. I'm happy that some of the authors on here actually like my story! I know, it has a lot of cursing and some, well many adult themes, but I did say it was rated M for 'teen stuff!' So, if it's too much to handle, then don't read! Oh, and I always wanted to try in first person on , so let's see how that works out today.**

**Please read, review and Enjoy!**

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

She kept asking again and again and again. What was I supposed to say? I mean, Princess and I had history together, but was I really able to stop being such an ass and tell her the truth? Gwen was the one in the beginning who advised me not to tell Princess. She said that Princess wouldn't allow our relationship and that she would be bitchier than she normally was. I felt everyone's eyes land on me from that question. Princess was getting very mad though. She sat up and tried to move as far away from me as possible.

I held her securely by her waist and didn't ever think once to let her go. My head was buzzing with thoughts and questions and memories of our times together. She was the best girl I had ever met in my whole life, but every time I find a new girlfriend… I see the hurt in her eyes. But it's not my fault that fate believed we were better of friends with benefits.

"Duncan, are you just gonna sit there, or are you going to answer me?" Princess said coldly. Her cold voice snapped me back into reality and I bit my tongue holding back a lie that tried to escape.

"I… why would I have a girlfriend… if everybody knows that I can't handle a relationship?" I said carefully. I didn't necessarily lie, I just moved around the truth. Besides, I went out with almost all the girls on TDI and none of the relationships ever worked out.

"But that isn't what he asked Duncan," Princess said narrowing her coal eyes.

God she wasn't buying anything. It was starting to get me mad and anxious. I bit my lip in frustration and looked at DJ for help. Thank god he understood what I was asking.

"Um, uh I get what Duncan is saying." DJ coughed and everyone else besides Harold and Princess.

"I do too. What he's trying to say is that… why would he hurt other girls if he can't handle a relationship," Bridgette said turning to face Princess. "C'mon Court, you think he's really that shallow?"

I was surprised when Princess looked me in the eyes sincerely. She bit her trembling lip and I was positive she was three seconds from crying. Man, I swore that if she cried I would spill all of my secrets out to her. I can't handle seeing her cry anymore.

"I-is that the truth Duncan?" Princess said burying her face into my chest.

Reluctantly I nodded and hugged her tightly. But Harold really wanted to blow my shit; he asked another question that would really have me thinking of a lie.

"Oh really? Then what about Gwen, I mean I saw you both acting more than friendly-like?"

At that moment, Princess couldn't hold her anger in any longer. She instantly sprung up and smacked me hard across my face. From the impact my head jerked to the right sharply and I was on the verge of smacking her back. But, what the hell, I deserved that.

"Fuck you Duncan!" she spat at me.

"Courtney calm down!" Geoff warned her. We were nearing the NJ Turnpike's last toll booth before we was going to get off.

"Nah you fuck off too Geoff, what you gotta cover up for your buddy huh?" Princess yelled. "And you, I though you was my best friend Bridge. You can't tell me stuff anymore?" At that she was breaking down in tears and sitting on the floor. I tried helpless to calm her down, but she wasn't.

"See Court, that's why you need a real man like me," Harold's annoying voice said.

Was he fucking serious? That geek loved Princess with all his heart but she clearly didn't want him. Ever since TDA he tried to get with her but I wasn't allowing that. One I was going out with her and two, I just like to make him miserable. Now the tables had flipped and I was becoming miserable.

"Oh shut the hell up Harold. If you didn't have to be type stupid then maybe none of this shit would've happened!" Katie hissed.

I looked at her as she continued to quarrel with Harold. Man I remember being with her clearly. She wasn't as annoying as she was with Sadie but I dumped her because she was a little too clingy. She had outgrown the pigtails and she just let her hair down. Katie wore a pink strapless satin bubble dress that had a black sash belt with black strappy heels. It's not like I know anything about girl's fashion, but hey I did date Lindsay.

"Shut up Katie! How's about you go back to that pig-of-a-friend Sadie!" Harold countered.

"Man don't be talking to my girl like that or else I'll hook ya shit," DJ said menacingly.

"Guys come on, we're near t-"

"Try me!" Harold said.

I was sick of his talking. I leaped over towards him, knocking Katie's beer bottle on her dress in the process. She screamed and tried to push me off of her but I held onto Harold. I punched him in to nose twice, once in the cheek and the rest in his jaw. DJ held him in an awkward headlock and encouraged me to keep beating him senselessly.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Courtney screamed at the sudden fight and Bridgette delved in the back seat to try and stop the fighting. Katie was hitting Harold also and somehow Bridgette got pulled into the back. Geoff was getting pissed! They were in line to pay at the toll, and they're all fighting like little kids. As much as he warned them they screaming and cussing got louder.

Inch by inch they were nearing the booth and Harold was now being chocked up on the back window by DJ. Katie and Bridgette held Courtney's hands and reassured her that she would be fine. But that wasn't stopping Courtney's wailing. They car finally reached the tool booth window and Geoff had to roll his own window down to pay. As soon as he did though, everyone was quiet and rolled the back window down on the left. The tired man yawned and eyed the teens carefully.

They all had fake smiles on their faces and waved. Courtney still sat on the floor with red eyes, Katie and Bridgette sat awkwardly smashed together, and the other three boys in the back nodded their heads in a hello manner. He arched up his eyebrow and counted the cash and gave Geoff his change.

"Bye!" The girls said waving like children.

But when they drove off again, the fighting resumed.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

I couldn't see through the curtain of tears that blurred my eyes. How dare he act as if we belonged together, but have a bitch on the side? We were now as Burger King but I stayed inside of the car crying all by myself. I didn't want to be anywhere near Duncan. He tried numerous times to make me get out so I could eat, but all I remember doing was biting his hand like a dog. Where the fuck did all of my pride and dignity go?

Just a day ago I was on top and everything was fine, but when I find out about Gwen… speaking of that whore I saw her walk inside with some more of our TDI pals. She was probably making out with Duncan… wait I don't care! I hate Duncan. If I had stayed focused during TDI I wouldn't be falling head over heels for that boy. I sighed and pulled my knees closer to my chest. Who was I kidding? I loved Duncan with all of my heart. Love wasn't as easy as it was spelled.

I mean, there's supposed to be happiness in a relationship right? Well, you can't spell happiness without the hidden word pain. Maybe my sister Veronica was right. I was too young to fall in love, or Duncan just wasn't my type. But how could that be possible… before TDWT we was "The Couple" after Gwen dumped Trent. Man I felt sorry for Trent. Anyway, we would be seen almost everywhere together.

In the park, at the carnival, sometimes sneaking off into a hotel. Yeah, those were the days… I closed my eyes trying to push the migraine that wouldn't fucking give up away, but there was a knock at the window. Cautiously I rolled down the window and groaned mentally.

"Hey girl, what's this I hear about cryin'?" LeShawna asked me with her hands on her hips.

Damn why the hell is she here. I love LeShawna and all, but she's too ghetto for my tastes. She had box braids, a tight green Ambercombie&Fitch shirt and normal skinny jeans. I shook my head and tried to roll up the window again but she was persistent. LeShawna jerked open the door, and for the second time that day I fell out of the car. Instantly LeShawna pulled me up and dusted off my arms.

"I'm waitin' girl." She put her thick Chocó hands on her thick hips and snapped her fingers.

I rolled my eyes and had nothing better to do, so I decided to tell her.

"It's Dun-"

"Oh come on. It's always that damn punk kid. Why don't you get yo self a real man?" LeShawna shook her head and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Well, it's not just him… it's who he's with."

"And that is?"

I looked into the widow of Burger King and watched painfully as Gwen planted a kiss onto Duncan's lips. Oh how I love doing that to him… LeShawna followed my gaze and made a 'Uh-uh!' sound. Before I understood what she was doing, her fat ass was inside of the fast food restaurant backing Gwen up into a wall. I watched as she put her pointer finger all up in Gwen's face and I knew I had better get my self inside of there pronto.

Once inside I ran up to LeShawna and Gwen.

"Now I told yo gothic ass that I ain't like how you be makin' my homegril Courtney pissed." LeShawna folded her arms over her chest and waited for Gwen to stop shaking.

Gwen wore a black and burgundy dress with frills at the bottom. She was still pale and all, but man she did look pretty. Over the years she let her hair grow to her shoulders and she dyed it all black.

"LeShawna, you can't stop me from seeing Duncan, after all, you was the one who hooked us up!" Gwen yelled.

Everyone turned at us and was stunned. I, of course, wasn't ready to hear anymore depressing news. LeShawna's eyes widened and she looked at me apologetically. I put a smile on my face out of rage and confusion.

I laughed. Like, really laughed. My head was fucked all the way up and I couldn't stop.

"Man, fuck all of you," I said then stomped out of the place rubbing my arms. I went back inside of the car and cried.

Everyone was against me now. First Bridgette didn't tell me, now LeShawna was the one who hooked them up? God, what did I ever do to you? Almost after I got in the car, the right door opened and Duncan got in with me. Nobody could see us through the tinted windows, but we had light from the lamp post right above the car. His face was full of sadness and pain.

We both stared into one another's eyes and didn't speak. There was always something about his eyes that… I don't know had me hypnotized? They were a weird shade of blue and green. I say that they were teal. His breathing was almost a lullaby to my ears. It was soft, yet it hitched at random points.

His hand reached out towards my head and he moved strand of hair aside to my ear. I swallowed hard and waited for whatever else he had planned.

"Courtney…" he began. Uh-oh, he never ever called me by my name unless he was being romantic or he was angry. One thing that I wasn't prepared for was the way he moved onto me. The back seats were long enough for us to lie down and stretch our legs, but not like a normal bed. He was above me looking into my eyes intently.

"Duncan…" I said softly, longing for him to touch me.

**(**_**WARNING, ADULTISH STUFF UP AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! =])**_

His hands roamed my slim stomach slowly, leaving ghostly feelings behind. Gently he kissed me and from surprise I gasped and he slid his tongue inside. I could hear his moan at the taste inside of my mouth. We had never really made out like this when we were 'friends' but I got to say, I miss us going out.

My hands wrapped around his neck, and his hands traced the curves of my waist up to my top half. Inch by inch my shirt was riding up higher and higher. Soon if was high enough for his to slid his hands up to my breasts. My breathing hitched and I heard him chuckle lightly. Oh how I loved that small laugh he would make when we were all over each other. Gingerly he massaged them making a small sound escape my lips.

I, on the other hand, removed my own hands from his neck and led them down his covered chest. Muscles are all that greeted me. Those were my favorite part about his body. I traced his abs slowly enjoying every minute of it. He let out a growl and kissed my neck fiercely.

I knew this was wrong, but I never could stop him when he showed me passion. What about Gwen? I hate her to death, but she didn't deserve this. When I was about to sit up, Duncan's hands had already undone my button of my skinny jeans. If he did what he was about to do, I don't think Gwen would ever know.

Almost instantly he slid his hand into my black thong and he moved around slowly.

"D-Duncan!" I managed to choke out.

He smirked and led butterfly kisses around my collarbone. His magical fingers slid into my sex slowly and in response I bucked my hips against him. In and out in and out, he repeated that pattern going fast gradually. Oh god, not here! I can't… inside…. Ugh!

"Oh Princess… you're so tight." Duncan said huskily.

My eyesight fogged up and I gave up. I stopped tensing up and went with the flow of ecasty that washed over me. The wetness that had been created got much worse. Duncan added another finger and I moaned out in pleasure. More and more waves rushed over me and I was done for. I just noticed that my shirt was off and my bra was removed. The kisses on my bare breasts, the sucking and tweaking were too much!

I felt the odd feeling in my stomach and I wasn't ready for that right now. What is Geoff going to say? Before my mind could yell anymore, it hit me. The emotions clouded together into one fucking wave of juices. I screamed and then I was out like a light bulb.

I fucking hate that boy, but then again I love him.

**Okay, so you can open your eyes now lol. This is the longest chapter and did the whole sexual scene make you happy? Was it good… or… well, I'm a newbie at lemons so let me know! Cya lates! *waves***


End file.
